1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for positioning the reflector of a backlight module; specifically, the present invention relates to a backlight module using frames and other corresponding structures to position the reflector and to a display device including the backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The backlight module is one of the key components of a TFT-LCD panel (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display panel). In the past, cold cathode fluorescent lamps have been adopted as light sources for the TFT-LCD panel. However, issues such as eco-friendliness, aesthetic feeling and the price reduction of light emitting diode (LED) popularizing the use of LEDs as backlight sources for display panel.
Nowadays, backlight modules using LEDs as light sources are now the main stream in the manufacture of nobebook computers. More than 90% of the products produced by manufacturers with advanced LED-related technology are adopting LEDs as light sources for backlight module. Furthermore, as the development of display panel aims at reducing the thickness of the display panels, the LED light sources are now also an important factor of the development of backlight module. The backlight module using LEDs as light sources is thinner than the backlight module with CCFL light sources and improves the overall aesthetics of the display device.
As FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B show, the conventional backlight module 10 includes a frame 12, a plurality of optical films (not illustrated), a light guide plate 14, a reflector 16, a back plate 18 and a light emitting diode module 20. The optical films, the light guide plate 14 and the reflector 16 are orderly disposed on the back plate 18 and then the frame 12 is used to cover the above-mentioned components. As FIG. 1A shows, the light emitting diode module 20 preferably uses a light bar consisting of light emitting diodes as light source. As FIG. 1B shows, the light emitting diode module 20 is disposed below one side of the light guide plate 14 and is adjacent to the reflector 16, wherein the light emitting diode module 20 includes light emitting diodes 21 corresponding to the light entrance end 15 of the light guide plate 14.
During the assembly of the above-mentioned backlight module 10, one side of the light emitting diode module 20 is attached to the back plate 18 using a double-sided tape 24 while the reflector 16 is attached to the other side of the double-sided tape 24 using an adhesive tape 22. In other words, the reflector 16 is attached to only one side the back plate 18 using a double-sided tape 24. However, the reflector 16 is positioned using only a double-sided tape 24 and therefore will wave when subjected to heat during further processes of the backlight module 10.